Live While We're Young
'Live While We're Young:' «'Live While We're Young'» —en español: «Vivir mientras somos jóvenes»— es una Canción de Género pop rock interpretada por la Boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction. perteneciente a su segundo álbum de estudio Take me home, de 2012. Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub y Savan Kotecha la compusieron, mientras que los dos primeros la produjeron. Sony la lanzó como sencillo entre el 28 de septiembre de 2012 y el 2 de octubre en Japón y la mayor parte de Oceanía, Europa y Norteamérica. La canción obtuvo reseñas positivas y negativas por parte de los críticos musicales. Algunos comentaron que es «irresistible» y que su estribillo es «explosivo», mientras que otros acusaron al grupo de plagiar el riff inicial del tema «Should I Sttay or Should I Go» de The Clash T. A raíz de dichas acusaciones, los seguidores de One Direction, apodados directioners, salieron en defensa del grupo a través de las redes sociales . Sin embargo, en una entrevista con la estación de radio británica BBC, Hrry Styles aseguró que sí habían «tomado prestado» el riff, al comentar que «fue una especie de idea intencional. Es un gran riff». Comercialmente, alcanzó un puesto entre los diez primeros en un total en dieciséis países, de los cuales, en dos llegó al número uno. Para su promoción, el grupo lanzó un videoclip dirigido por Vaughan Arnell el 20 de septiembre de 2012 que ese mismo día tuvo un total de 8,24 millones de visitas en Youtube, lo que lo convirtió en el más visto en menos veinticuatro horas, superando así a «Boyfriend» de Justin Bieber, que alcanzó 8 millones. No obstante, un par de semanas después, Bieber recuperó el récord con su videoclip «Beauty and a Beat», que tuvo 10,6 millones de visitas. También la usaron para su comercial de Pepsi. El 7 de octubre de 2012, One Direction la interpretó por primera vez en los BBC Radio1 Teen Awards junto con algunas de sus canciones favoritas de Up All Night, como « What Makes You Beautiful» y «Up All Night». Después, el 16 de octubre, cantaron una pequeña parte en versión acústica para la estación de radio in :Demand. El elenco de la serie Glee'' realizó su propia versión de la canción para el episodio «Thanksgivinf».Parte de la canción fue utilizada en el certamen Miss Universo 2012 durante la etapa de desfile 'Lyrics: LIAM PAYNE: Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on yaCome on and let me sneak you outAnd have a celebration, a celebrationThe music up, the window's downZAYN MALIK:Yeah, we'll be doing what we doJust pretending that we're coolAnd we know it tooYeah, we'll keep doing what we doJust pretending that we're coolSo tonightALL:Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're youngWoahhh oh oh ohWoahhhh oh oh ohAnd live while we're youngWoahhh oh oh ohTonight let's get someHARRY STYLES:And live while we're youngZAYN MALIK:Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or neverDon't over-think, just let it goAnd if we get together, yeah, get togetherDon't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhhNIALL HORAN:Yeah, we'll be doing what we doJust pretending that we're coolSo tonightALL:Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're youngWoahhh oh oh ohWoahhhh oh oh ohAnd live while we're youngWoahhh oh oh ohTonight let's get someHARRY STYLES:And live while we're youngZAYN MALIK:And girl, you and I,We're 'bout to make some memories tonightLOUIS TOMLINSON:I wanna live while we're youngWe wanna live while we're youngALL:Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're youngCrazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sunI know we only met but let's pretend it's loveAnd never, never, never stop for anyoneTonight let's get someAnd live while we're youngWanna live, wanna live, wanna liveCome on, younnnggWanna live, wanna live, wanna liveWhile we're youngWanna live, wanna live, wanna liveHARRY STYLES:Tonight let's get someZAYN MALIK:And live while we're young Letra en español:''' Liam: Hey chica! estoy esperando ya, estoy esperando ya Ven y deja que te saque y tener una celebración, una celebración, la música arriba las ventanas abajo Zayn: Sí, vamos a estar haciendo, lo que estábamos haciendo, vamos a suponer que estamos bien Porque sabemos que estamos por otra parte .Si vamos a fingir que estamos haciendo esta noche Coro: Vamos a ir locos, locos, locos hasta que veamos el sol Sé que sólo nos conocimos pero vamos a suponer que es amor Nunca jamás te voy a dejar para nadie Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo y vivir mientras somos jóvenes oh oh oh oh oh oh oh y vivir mientras somos jóvenes oh oh oh oh oh Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Harry: y vivir mientras somos jóvenes Zayn: hey chica es ahora o nunca, es ahora o nunca no sé lo que piensa acaba de dejarte ir y si nos juntamos, vamos a juntarnos, no dejes que las fotografías los toquen Niall:Si! vamos a fingir que estamos haciendo esta noche Coro: Vamos a ir locos, locos, locos hasta que veamos el sol Sé que sólo nos conocimos pero vamos a suponer que es amor Nunca jamás te voy a dejar para nadie Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo y vivir mientras somos jóvenes oh oh oh oh oh oh oh y vivir mientras somos jóvenes oh oh oh oh oh Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Harry: y vivir mientras somos jóvenes Zayn: chica, tú y yo estamos a punto de hacer algunos recuerdos de esta noche Luis: Yo quiero vivir mientras seamos jóvenes, queremos vivir mientras seamos jóvenes Coro: Vamos a ir locos, locos, locos hasta que veamos el sol Sé que sólo nos conocimos pero vamos a suponer que es amor Nunca jamás te voy a dejar para nadie Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo y vivir mientras somos jóvenes oh oh oh oh oh oh oh y vivir mientras somos jóvenes oh oh oh oh oh Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Zayn, y vivir mientras seamos jóvenes. thumb|center|411px Categoría:Sensillos One Diection Categoría:Canciones